The Talent Show
by SailorStar101
Summary: Ha. First fanfic, PLEASE BE NICE! This is mostly about Seiya's stuggle in a corsette to sing in a competition against the others. Rated T for minor nudity later on in the story and blood later, also.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS BUT THE CROWD AND THE ANNOUNCER!!!!!! Songs belong to Nightwish, and the Characters belong to Naoko Teunchi.

CHapter 1

Seiya took in a deep breath as Haruka tied a corsette tightly to her waist.

"Why... does it have to be... so blasted tight?!" She cried, gasping for air. "I'm going to look... even more like a stick!"

"Yes," Haruka replied, "but it's worth it for the dress Usagi and I picked out for this occasion."

"You girls picked... me out a dress? How thoughtful and nice!"

"Well, not much to it. All the girls here (besides me) should look their best. Even Momaru's dressed up!"

Seiya cringed.

"Here," Haruka began, "close your eyes."

Seiya closed her eyes, and Haruka grabbed a glamarous red sparkle dress, the one she and Usagi had bought, and slipped it gently over Seiya. She grabbed the necklace Seiya had taken off and dropped it over Seiya's head, and watched it fall between Seiya's breasts.

"Okay, open your eyes." Haruka whispered.

As Seiya did, she gasped.

"Haruka! I...I don't know what to say! I... look so beautiful!"

"Of course."

An atmospheric tune began playing and one by one the girls were called out.

"Kou Yaten!"

Yaten slid from bachstage, doing the splits before rushing to form the line on the back wall.

"Kou Seiya!"

Seiya walked out gently, a hand to the side of her chest, and waved before joining Yaten on the back wall.

"Chiba Momaru and Hino Rei!"

Momaru and Rei came out, arm in arm, waving and blowing two finger kisses before joining Seiya and Yaten.

"Kou Taiki!"

Taiki scampered out gracefully, waving as she walked to the backwall.

"Aino Minako!"

Minako ran out, doing elaborate twirls to the back wall.

"Ten'oh Haruka, Kaio Michuru, and Meioh Setsuna!"

Haruka came out first, leading the proccession. She flipped off the crowd as they rushed to the back wall.

"And, last but not quite least, Tomoe Hotaru and Tsukino Chibiusa!"

Hotaru led the duet, turning her back to the crowd and pulling down her jacket a bit before rushing beside Setsuna, Chibiusa following.

An oceanic melody began quietly playing, and Yaten walked up to the microphone, doing her performance of 'Walking In The Air'. Her voice was much higher than Tarja's, but it did well with the audience.

A darker tune began playing gently. Seiya, still clutching her chest for she could barely breathe, sprinted up to the microphone.

"The sun is sleeping quietly..." she began, softly. "Once upon a century... wistful oceans come in red... arrdent carresses layed to rest... all my dreams I hold my life for wishes... I behold my knights of truth... at the end of time, losing faith makes a crime...

"I wish for this night to last for a life-time," as she sang, her knees buckled beneath her. "The darkness around me, shores of solar sea... oh how I wish to go down with the sun," she slid downwards, falling to her knees as Haruka and Taiki gasped in unision, "sleeping, weeping, with you...

"Sorrow has a human heart...From my God it will depart...Id sail before a thousand moons...Never finding where to go...222 days of light...Will be desired by a night...A moment for the poets play...Until theres nothing left to say...

"I wish for this night-time to last for a life-time, the darkness around me, shores of solar sea... oh, how I wish to go down with the sun," she fell to her elbows, making Momaru gasp quite loudly, "sleeping, weeping, with you..."

There was a long pause of only music, and then Seiya began again, in a loud, melodious voice that was severely operatic and forced.

"I WISH FOR THIS NIGHT-TIME TO LAST FOR A LIFE-TIME, THE DARKNESS AROUNG ME SHORES OF SOLAR SEA! OH, HOW I WISH TO GO DOWN WITH THE SUN," he voice quieted as she fell to the ground fully, "sleeping... weeping... with you..."

The audience was screaming. A death beat began, symbolizing Momaru and Rei's turn.

Seiya staggered to her feat and began walking back to the wall. Momaru stopped her and asked her if she was okay.

"Yes..." She gasped. Momaru seemed to know what was wrong, because he reached behind her and undid something, and she could breathe again. "Thanks!" She whispered, as Momaru and Rei walked up to the microphone, beggining their turn. 


End file.
